


Bloody Mondays

by himitsuzune



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Consensual Blood Drinking, F/M, Period Sex, halloween henry, there's no archive warning for 'no death or anything horrible just... weird', things that will get me kicked out of this fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 05:15:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15599103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himitsuzune/pseuds/himitsuzune
Summary: Henry has a thirst. A very specific thirst.





	Bloody Mondays

**Author's Note:**

> am i kicked out of the fandom yet?
> 
> I hate this idea but I loved writing this and I love this ship, help, I'm off the deep end!
> 
> Inspired by that post that said a vampire, if it really pushed itself, would only have to feed once a month...

Cordelia laughed, fingers curled gently in a fist as they covered her lips. Her beloved Henry was always able to make her smile, and with his joyful antics tonight he was even more comedic than usual. 

"Bleh! Bleh!" He blurted the exaggerated vampire noises once more as he aggressively drank from his tankard of cider, splattering the warm drink on himself. 

"Oh. Darn."

Cordelia laughed again, turning in towards him. The Harvest Festival had been a wonderful occasion this year- selfishly, Cordelia realized, because she hadn't paid a moment's attention to Sumia and Chrom until that second. Dressed as the King and Queen of the Faeries, they looked every inch the joyful couple. But Cordelia found that when she looked at her dear friend, there was not an ounce of jealousy in her heart. 

And all those old feelings from before, that had once been directed at the man in a frilly shirt and one sleeve ripped off- now, full force, to the man next to her, currently frowning as he dabbed at the ruff at his neck with a napkin. 

She laughed again, reaching over to help him, only for him to grasp her wrist and gently kiss the inside of it before baring his teeth and biting. 

It was gentle, but his teeth were even sharper than usual. 

"Gods above-- what did you do?!"

"Minor glamour spell," he replied, puffing up a little. "For a night I get a minor version of whatever thing I want, remember? So I picked a vampire bat to match my costume!" He laughed his usual cackle, and Cordelia had to admit his weirdness was only charming as could be.  
She immediately grimaced and realized with a frown, however, that this pure-white gown she was wearing (she was to be the maiden sacrifice to the vampire Henry was playing) was soon to be incredibly impractical. She'd hoped that the cramps from earlier were just nerves, or gas, even- but no, it seemed her body had other plans. 

She sighed- she had so been looking forward to showing Henry the lovely number she'd donned under the gown, and stripping those layers off of him...

"What's wrong, Cordy?" Henry asked, his grin falling to a concerned smile. His violet eyes opened a smidge more than usual, their deep purple filled with concern. 

She forced a smile, though it only reached her lips- the rest of her face was still in full grimace. "... Bloody Mondays," she replied, sighing. 

She thought she saw Henry's cheeks flare red, but perhaps it was just the firelight- Owain and Cynthia were burning some strange things that occasionally changed the fire's glow. 

He glanced up for a moment before he turned back to her, moving to pick her up (only to fail miserably- he was never the muscular type, even if it meant lifting his petite Cordelia.)

"Nyahaha!" He announced loudly, standing up beside her and drawing his cape around her. Crows surrounded them as if on command. "I, Count Henry, shall be leaving now... and taking this lovely maiden with me!"

"Oh... no, whatever shall I do...?" Cordelia played along, though her acting did fall a bit flat. The others laughed, waving goodbye as the couple exited in a flock of crows.  
The Shepherds were celebrating the Harvest in a pleasant little keep in the countryside- the town nearby allowed them full use of it for the duration of their stay. Henry led Cordelia up to the room they were sharing, closing the door behind her. 

"Thank you for getting me out of there then, Henry. I'd hate to ruin this dress. It's... so lovely, I..." She looked down at the ground, sighing as she started to turn away to remove it. 

"Lay down, okay?" 

"Hm?"

"Take it off, and... lay down. Please." 

Her brow furrowed- Henry's voice was uncharacteristically sharp. She removed the dress and folded it neatly on the chair nearby, and she heard a footstep from near the door and a sharp intake of breath. 

And almost immediately he was on her, kissing her deeply and passionately (albeit with a much better technique) as the first night they'd spent together. 

His lips went down to her neck, kissing eagerly, making each movement of his lips one Cordelia would love. 

"H-Henry, we... we shouldn't, I'm..."

"It doesn't bother me," he purred, moving his tongue along her neck, humming as he felt her pulse. "In fact... It makes me want you even more."

She had thought her cheeks were already red- but now she was certain they were ablaze. "... J-just... what do you want to do?"

"It's a win-win. I get to see all that pretty blood coming out of a pretty place without really hurting you, and I get to make you feel good and taste it, and it'll make you feel better after, too."

"... You're a bit all over the place, love."

"The pros outweigh the cons!" He laughed, though his expression held a need that she'd only seen a time or two before- incidentally several full moons ago when he'd tried to attune himself to a dog...

"... Alright, but if I say 'Caw'--"

"I know, I know, I stop. I can't believe you wore this pretty thing tonight though, Cordy. Greems, you went all out for this costume!"

"I... w-wanted to show it to you, after, and..."

He grinned as she sheepishly laid down on the bed, parting her legs at the edge so he could easily get between them. He crouched, licking his lips. 

"Mind taking 'em off for me? You don't like your whites stained after all."

She let out a laugh again, shimmying the panties off, revealing her folds- damp with arousal and the blood beginning to seep out. 

"... Henry, this isn't just the spell, is it? I don't want you to regret anything like last time. By the Gods I thought for certain Libra was going to send us to the next world himself when he saw what happened to your co--"

"Cordy! Yes, I remember. Greems, he was scary. But I promise, I've... thought about it. We get to be covered in blood, and no... or, at least, minimal ouchies? And I can make you feel good to make up for what does hurt? It's perfect."

She sighed, but a smile remained on her lips. 

"... I don't know if we'll be covered per se, but... if that's as you wish. Then... please, oh Vampire Lord, accept this maiden's humblest of sacrifices."

"Mmm... you smell so good..."

He dove in eagerly, Cordelia letting out a yelp as his tongue moved over her sensitive folds with vigor. Dipping between, swirling inside, sucking on her clit, and drinking any drop of liquid that came out of her. Her head fell back onto the bed, her body quivering as her mind went blank. His name fell from her lips like a prayer for mercy, again and again until her fingers tangled into his hair, unable to hide how good it felt. 

She had thought the sensitivity that the point in her cycle had lent itself to would make such a thing painful,  
but instead she found herself squealing in delight as she came hard, whimpering as she heard him slurping up her release. 

"... Wow, you really liked that, huh?"

He laughed, popping his head up. Though there was a bit of blood around his lips he otherwise didn't seem to be much worse for the wear.  
"S-sorry, I... I didn't mean to come so quickly. It's just... sensitive."

"I hope not too sensitive. Y'know, of a vampire wants to keep the maiden around, he's gotta bond with her the old-fashioned way."

"... I don't remember that part of the story."

"You're lying! It was chapter ten of that dumb vampire romance we read together!"

Cordelia laughed, leaning up a bit to smile at him. "... Which one?"

"Greems, I don't even remember. But... pretty please? With an eyeball on top?"

"Ew. But... you really think I could say no to those baby-crow eyes?" 

He grinned even wider at her use of his lingo. "Okay. How do you wanna do this? Obviously missionary would be traditional but since this is a vampire and all, maybe he'd avoid church-sanctioned stuff like that. Ooh, maybe--"

"I'm sorry. Not bent over again."

"You mean doggy--"

"I am never calling it that ever again."

"... Okay, okay. Missionary works."  
He began to strip down, pausing now and then to accentuate his form as he'd found Cordelia appreciated. He may not have the muscles some men did, but he had scars that she loved to trace with her fingertips and her lips and freckles that made her smile and quite a nice ass, thank you very much. 

He climbed on top of her, smiling down at her and cupping her cheek. 

"Is it okay if I kiss you? I can get some water first."

"... Honestly I'd vastly prefer that."

"Nyaha! S'okay, Cordy, I get it." He rolled off of her, grabbing two glasses and pouring some water, placing it on the bedside table. he drank a few glugs of one and wiped his mouth on his arm,  
then settled back atop her. 

"All better?" 

"Definitely."

He kissed her as his hands fell to her body, pulling her up against him.  
"I know I always say it," he said softly, kissing her now and then. "But you're so pretty, Cordy. Your hair is so red, and that little mole next to your eye is so cute. And the little dip on your side, right here--"

"H-ha! Tickles--"

"Sorry, sorry. And... this little mark on your chest is super cute too... It looks like a little crow." He kissed the birthmark, still smiling as he lined up to push inside. 

She whimpered in need, and he gladly fulfilled it, pressing into her, humming in pleasure as he hilted. 

"Ahhh... And you... you feel amazing around me, Cordy... It feels so good I feel like I'm gonna burst..."

"W-we just started. Do you need me to count to ten?"

"Not like that! Like... like I still can't believe this is happening." He nuzzled against her neck. "That you're gonna be mine forever."

She smiled, whimpering as he began to thrust. Her hips bucked to meet his, her breaths turning to cries almost immediately. "... I'm all yours." She whispered, one hand tangling into his hair as the other held tightly to him. "Yours, f-forever...!"  
"Hehe... v-vampires can live a long time... I'll have to turn you, too." His fangs ghosted on her neck, and she let out a gasp of delight. Her head tilted and he paused for a moment. 

"You sure?"

"P-please."

His tongue moved for a moment before he found a safe spot. He bit down, just enough to mark and pierce the skin. Eagerly he lapped at the blood that leaked from the wound, drinking it in. 

"Mm... you taste so good, Cordy..."

Her head spun as she felt another orgasm coming fast. If someone had told her a year ago she'd be having vampire-themed sex with an ex-Grimleal Plegian traitor, she'd have claimed you were more daft than anyone else. But here she was, and doubted she could be happier.  
The climax washed over her hard,  
making her scream in delight as she came. Henry followed suit moments later, his release spilling into her with a weak thrust of his hips. 

His hands cupped her cheeks as he kissed her gently, looking at her with so much adoration that it brought tears to her eyes as he pulled back. 

"... I love you so much, Cordy."

"And I you."

They paused for a moment, enjoying the warmth of one another's arms, before Henry began to stand up. 

"... Gonna need to get a bandage for your neck, and... oh, whoops!"

He fell to the floor with a thud, laughing as he righted himself. 

"Henry! Are you alright?!"

"Yeah, yeah. Is it post-coital-shakies? My blood pressure dropping? My anemia? Who knows?! I certainly don't!"

"... Love, that just makes me so much more worried..."


End file.
